


Sparring, interrupted

by A_simple_lee



Category: Dr Strange - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, IronStrange, Irondad, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!peter, ticklish!peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Tony decides his sparring session with Peter needs a little mischief, and Peter decides sparring was a mistake.





	Sparring, interrupted

“Wait, wait, Mr. Stark- No! Nahahaho! Isn’t thihis is meant to behe a sparring session?”

“Yep,” Tony pauses in his assault to pop the p, before shoving his tickling hands under Peter’s arms, ignoring the shrieks of protest. “And I’m winning.”

Peter is flailing aimlessly in a rather useless attempt to get away, head thrown back in laughter; a flash of red and gold materialises in the gym doorway, and catches his eye in between struggling. He feels his face flush crimson when a voice sounds over the chaos.

“He’s definitely winning.” It’s Strange, holding coffee; his cloak is clutching a third cup, but clearly isn’t happy about it - the fabric constantly shifts as though fidgeting.

“Steve told me to bring these to you,” Stephen begins over the laughter, placing the takeaway cups on the floor. His cloak immediately shakes its corner like it’s been burned. The sorcerer glances at it with a mixture of sympathy and annoyance before adding,”They’re very hot.”

Tony gives a vague nod in his direction, too busy trying not to laugh as he spiders his fingers over Peter’s neck, which produces a series of high-pitched, rather strangled yelps and poorly restrained giggles. Nevertheless, Stark tones down the attack ever so slightly, just enough so that a conversation can be held.

“Tohony! Stahahap-” Pete has all but melted in exhaustion after struggling, and has resorted to weakly batting at the offending hands.

“Thank you-” The millionaire is promptly cut off by a snort as he moves to Peter’s tummy.

“Sorry- Ihi’m sorry!”

“Say I win, and I’ll stop.”

“You win, you wihin!”

He grins and pulls away, giving Peter a hand up as Strange steps in their direction.

“Mr. Strange, thanks-thank you for the coffee-”

“You’re welcome.” The cloak is trying to get off his shoulders, but Stephen swats at it. He hisses something about burns and pettiness.

“Pete, you okay?” Tony’s glancing at Peter’s flushed features with concern.

“I’m- I’m good, Mr Stark-”

“You’re red.” Technically an understatement; the kid’s blush would practically blend in with Strange’s so-called wizard poncho.

“I’m fine, I just- I’ve never been more embarrassed in my entire life,” Pete mutters.

He’s not sure how it happens, but suddenly Strange’s cloak is tackling him to the floor.

“Peter!” Tony starts, concern dissolving when laughter begins to come from the human-cloak tangle on the ground.

“Ah- sorry. It’s uh- I think it burned itself on your coffee, Peter.”

“And now it’s annoyed?”

Strange nods slightly, but makes no move to stop what’s happening.

“Hehehelp!” Peter’s limbs are scrambling to untangle themselves from the fabric with little success.

“Sorry, I can’t control it. But you may want to retract that statement about - what was it - never being more embarrassed?” Stephen notes, wincing at a squeal as the cloak’s collar attacks Peter’s neck. He absentmindedly reaches up to rub his own.

Tony sits down and picks up his drink, shrugging when Strange looks at him oddly. “What? It’s not gonna stop any time soon, is it?”

Needless to say, Peter’s coffee had cooled down by the time he escaped.


End file.
